helghanfandomcom-20200214-history
Autarch Zbrowen
Zbrowen, known as the only son of Zajek, heir to all helghast ascendancy, and current autarch of all helghast, was the right hand side of his father Zajek, and the most notorious figure in helghast history, known for his revolutionary changes and leadership throughout the years, *His dynasty began back at 2008, where he started as a soldier for X-101st, and embarked on a journey on becoming experienced and adventurous. *At the time, Zbrowen was the second in command for a superclan known as Imperium Empire, which was at war with the Helghast Union. The leader of the empire, DarkRider0797, had sent his second in command on a spy mission on Zajek, to gather information for use to aid in the war. However, when the individual started spying on the Autarch, Zbrowen changed his mind and left the empire to join Zajek's Union. *Zajek himself took Zbrowen as his protégé to train him and develop him, as Zajek knew this individual is capable more than others. In a few months, Zbrowen became General Raze of the Helghast Union, being one of the most controversial generals in the era. Zbrowen provided assistance in neutralizing disputes between the Military Police and the Secret Police led by ColonelNoxus. Zbrowen's contribution to the group made him the successor as Supreme General of the Helghast Union after ColonelNoxus. *Zbrowen was given the task of leading the whole nation, when Zajek went away, entrusting the Supreme General with full account powers and full authority over the nation. However Zajek was later manipulated by the powermongler ColonelNoxus, who sought revenge against Zbrowen for taking his place. Zajek removed Zbrowen from Autarchial powers, causing Zbrowen to rebel against Zajek. Finding this opportunity of chaos, xxxSplevisxxx, a previous subscriber to 'zajek' account, and previous General, used this chance to gain access to the nation and steal the group from Zajek. *After things were calm, Zajek went to war with Imperium Empire, led by DarkRider0797, who swore to end Helghast. The dictator sent his second in command, as a spy on Zajek to sabotage his plans, mostly known as Zbrowen. But Zajek revealed the spy's identity, who was tired of DarkRider's intentions resigned from IE, and was taken under Zajek's wing as his protege. *After Dictatorship took over, Splevis used the group as a tool for infamy, and power, making everyone swear loyalty to him instead of Zajek, and enslaving the nation for his own personal gain. However Zbrowen made an agreement with Zajek, and ROBLOX, and terminated 'zajek' account once and for all, freeing the Union, and setting it free from dictatorship. * After the betrayal, Zbrowen became Autarch of the Dirachin Empire, a nation previously led by Zajek, however Zbrowen, shattered by the power of helghast, turned the empire into a democracy, and given his soldiers the right to choose. After a year of service, Zbrowen retired and handed his throne to Autarch BenB2008, which became the firstborn of Zbrowen. *Finally, it began the memorable era of reforms. Zajek, Zbrowen, Mountsyrus and Hasnainkhalid, the Archinist Imperium, with the help of Distrocto6 as the builder. The nation was an improved version of the Helghast Union, and it was technologically advanced. It surpassed statistics from the Helghast Union, and the helghast banner was up high once again. Zbrowen became Autarch of the Archinist Imperium, however offered Zajek his position back, and retired as Chancellor. *Zbrowen had passed his time in Helghast, and offered to quit ROBLOX, however, on the same day, Zajek wanted to retire, so he offered Zbrowen to become Autarch of the Archinist Imperium, and become Zajek's heir and son once and for all. Zbrowen accepted his position, later to be permanently banned by ROBLOX hours later. *The end of the Archinist Imperium was the final straw of Zajek's dynasty, causing all helghast to abandon their own nation. Zbrowen was left confused and upset due to him losing his own account. Distrocto6, known as Strakk, took the opporunity to become Autarch and rebuild a new Archinist Imperium, leaving Zbrowen behind. Zbrowen, upset by Strakk's decisions declared a solo hostility on Strakk. Strakk refused to listen, so Zbrowen gave him a taste of his own medicine, by reporting him and getting him deleted. Zbrowen later on returned to build a new nation, The Helghasts by assuming title of Chairman instead of Autarch, which failed after a short period of time, due to lack of loyalty and soldiers from other helghasts. During this period, other helghast nations tried to return and claim the ultimate title of Autarch, but failed to follow Zajek's footsteps. * Years passed, and Zbrowen swore to never become Autarch again, but remained assisting other nations to rekindle the helghast fire. Zbrowen slowly went into other genres, laying his helghast spirit into dormancy. Zbrowen became Grandmaster of Order of Jedi, the biggest star wars group, until his power was usurped. *Zbrowen quit ROBLOX for a while, until news returned that a new helghast nation has emerged, led by VisariKaddin. Zbrowen signs up to assist as a General, and gathers his loyalists and veterans to assist Visari. However, Visari ended up being corrupt and online dating, and replaced Zbrowen with his girlgriend, and voted him demotion to Private. *Everyone was welcome into his empire, no matter what skin color, sexual orientation, gender, or religion were accepted into empire in condition to confirm their new nationality of being a Helghast. *In state of pride, Zbrowen declared himself Autarch of all helghast, trueborn and only son of Zajek, legitimate holder of the throne. Zbrowen formed in a new nation, which is set to prosper and become the biggest helghast nation in history, New Helghast Union. Zbrowen broke records as he gained 260 members in 4 days, which beat any helghast previously. *Zbrowen still continues to reign over helghast, being the most successful Autarch since Zajek, and leading his nation with an iron fist and a merciful soul, with the help of previous veterans of the nation, and new members which joined for a new experience. *Zbrowen was always merciful, benevolent, however, he always made sure he avenged his soldiers, and bringing justice upon enemies. *Due to his controversial actions, Zbrowen became the most notorious helghast figure in all ROBLOX history, however veterans remember his powerful and ambitious character, which makes them follow him everywhere he goes. *In the end, Zbrowen is still a figure that fought over generations for helghast, and will continue to fight to conquer all his enemies.